the butterfly room
by shugotenshii
Summary: Sometimes I wonder why I am so full of these endless rhymes... about the way I feel inside.. I wish I could just get it right.. [rikuroku] [for illbewaiting on dA]


**A/N: For ****illbewaiting**** on dA, cos she's so awesome like that and wanted a RikuRoku. Yeah.. it is kinda hard to make it into a happy pairing.. but I tried my best. **

**This was written with an RP I'm doing with my friend in mind. So.. just don't ask XD All I can say is that Rox is a pierced bad boy. KID'S GOT HIMSELF A TONGUE RING. **

**...anyway. hope you like it.**

**(KH c. to Squeenix  
Sometimes, I Wish c. to City and Colour)**

-- - --- - - ---- - - - -- -

Riku found him sitting then center of the butterfly room, his guitar in his lap. The blonde looked like he was in another world, his eyes closed and his fingers picking out notes for him. Except for his hands, the rest of his body was still, so still that butterflies lighted down on top of his canary spikes. Riku smiled and walked over, flopping down beside the blonde boy.

"Hey, BHK. Wake up."

Roxas jumped, and his eyes flew open. His fingers hit a stray chord and it was like a screech of metal in the silence.

"Riku, you bitch! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The silverette laughed and slung an arm over Roxas's shoulders. Roxas looked annoyed but leaned into Riku's side anyway.

"What do you want?"

"What, am I supposed to want something?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and fiddled with his guitar, trying to tune it. Riku reached around Roxas, poking at a peg. Roxas blinked, strumming. The sound was as close to perfect as he could have gotten it.

"So did it go well with Axel yesterday?"

"Define 'well'," Roxas said, turning the pick in his fingers.

Riku glanced up at the ceiling in thought. It was made out of glass, to let the sunshine and the warmth in. "Well, what word would you use?"

"...Weird, probably," Roxas said after a moment. "He still doesn't remember anything. Said.. said 'I feel like I know you, but I don't'.. Something like that."

"Well.. I do suppose he hit his head pretty hard. I mean, what, it's been a year and he still doesn't remember you."

"He only had photos..."

"Yeah, well, I have the real thing."

Roxas frowned, feeling himself blush. "I want him to remember. Badly."

Riku laughed sadly and tilted his head against Roxas's. "I was kinda hoping he wouldn't. But.. that would be terribly selfish of me. Not to mention awful."

Roxas was glaring at Riku, neverending blues narrowed.

"Hey. All I'm saying, is that I'm gonna miss you, kid."

The blonde cut his eyes away, unable to look back into those aquamarine orbs. "It's not like things have to get awkward between us.."

"Well, they might. It's just human nature."

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Riku's touch for a moment.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you playing?"

"...A song."

"I know that, stupid. What song?"

Roxas opened his eyes, running his hand along the neck of his guitar. "Um.. Sometimes, I Wish, by City and Colour."

Riku hummed and buried his face in Roxas's canary yellow hair. "Play it for me?"

Roxas breathed out a laugh and shook his head. "You're such a loser," he mumbled. He dropped the pick to the ground, fingers picking out the chords again.

"Sing it."

"No. You're asking for too much."

Riku smiled and ducked his head, pressing his lips against the blonde's. Roxas immediately stopped playing and tilted his head into the kiss, moving closer. He parted his lips, trying to coax Riku into doing the same, but the silverette decided to not play along.

"Please?" Riku asked, lips brushing against Roxas's. He could feel Roxas's snakebite lip rings against his skin.

"...Mm."

Riku grinned triumphantly as Roxas glared at him in annoyance. Music began to fill the room again.

_"...If I was a simple man, would we still walk hand in hand? And if I suddenly went blind.. would you still look in my eyes? What happens when I grow old.. and all my stories have been told..? Will your heart still race for me? Or will it march to a new beat..?"_

Riku's grin softened into a simple smile, and he rested his head against Roxas's.

_"If I was a simple man... I'd own no home, I'd own no land. Would you still stand by my side..? And would our flame still burn so bright.. ohh.."_

_"Sometimes I wonder why.. I'm so full of these endless rhymes, about the way I feel inside.. I wish I could just get it right.."_

Riku reached out, lifting a blue butterfly out of Roxas's hair. The blonde couldn't help but smile, glancing up at it.

_"If I was a simple man, and I could make you understand, there'd be no reason to think twice.. You'd be my sun, you'd be light..."_

_"Sometimes I wonder why.. I'm so full of these endless rhymes.. About the way I feel inside, I wish.. sometimes, sometimes.."_

Both Roxas's voice and the notes grew louder, stronger, rising in a crescendo and then slowly decreased in volume, fading out. The moment Roxas stopped singing, Riku leaned down, crushing their lips together.

"Mmmn.." Roxas shoved his guitar away and slid his arms around Riku's neck, allowing himself to be pushed back into the grass.

"So.." Riku breathed, littering kisses across Roxas's cheeks, "I still haven't figured it out. What's gonna happen to us? What are we going to become?"

"We're not going to become anything," Roxas muttered, twirling strands of silver hair between his fingers. "We're Riku and Roxas and that's how it's gonna stay."

"Until Axel remembers."

"No. You'll still be Riku and I'll still be Roxas."

Riku knitted his eyebrows and frowned. "I'm talking about our relationship."

"Well, we'll obviously have to end it."

"Figured," Riku grumbled, dropping his head down against Roxas's chest. He could hear the other's heartbeat, soft and calm.

"Yeah. But not now. We have 'now' all to ourselves.."

Riku lifted his head and shifted up, so that he was leaning over Roxas. "How long will 'now' last?"

Roxas stared back into Riku's eyes and tucked the older's hair behind his ear. Roxas was sure, even if for a moment, that he really did love Riku.

"Well?" Riku asked, touching their noses together. Roxas tilted his head to the side and leaned up, their lips touching.

"Just for a little while longer."


End file.
